


Howl to The Moon

by HopeWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Angst and Humor, Characters Return, Derek Hale is in New York, Erica and boyd still kidnapped but got rescued, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Jackson and Sty are good friends, Jackson is in London, M/M, More charaters added later, Multi, Only Allison dies, Scott and Stiles are no longer brothers, Traveling, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolf/pseuds/HopeWolf
Summary: Scott was already distant to him, but he never thought Scott would go this far. He thought they were brothers after all. What would’ve happened after scott got bit if it was real life.





	1. Chapter 1

I first realized it after Allison was killed. He looked at me different. He definitely blamed me, but i think it was only because he was trying to keep from blaming himself for not being able to protect her. He told me he understood. I’m already broken and me not being a wolf didn't help the situation. 

 

I was possessed but he told me he got why I didn't want to be turned. Then again after the incident with Donovan. He said ok when I told him it was self defense He assaulted me first then chased me. It was an accident. He said he just needed time to think. I said ok.

 

After months of waiting I just stopped caring and moved on with my life. Until he finally deciding to kick me out the pack. Something about he won't risk their safety or something like that. I didn't care though. He had been pushing me out since Jackson. The look only got worse from there. I didn’t let it get to me though. Its sad but I made peace that it would happen sooner or late, an unfortunate truth to my life. No one in Scott’s ‘pack’ could even look at me anymore; they were so scared of Scott.

 

That was just the start of the shit. However, I found solace in Peter and Jackson of all people. Most of Beacon Hills thought me and Jackson hated each other's guts. The whole bullying thing was an act. But welcome to what happens after I left the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

This is general info that will be needed to understand parts of the story. I won't give away any major plot surprises just background on characters that will help to make sense of some scenes. These are important characters, their ages, sexuality, and nicknames.

*Note: Some of these nicknames are only used as contact names in phones of the pack members and others will be used verbally.

Stiles: 18- Bi- Sty and Batman (Erica)

Peter: 32- I like what I like- Creeper Wolf and Babe

Derek: 24- Bi- Der and Sour Wolf

Isaac: 17- Gay (Closeted)- Golden Pup

Lydia: 18- Bi- Strawberry Genius

Boyd: 19 yes I’m the oldest of the teenagers- Straight- Brick Wall

Erica: 17- Flexy- Catwoman (Stiles)

Ethan: 16- Gay asl- Eth

Aiden: 16- Straight- T2

Danny: 17- Super Gay- Tech Geek, Hacker Boy, and Cyberchase

Skyler: 18- Trans (girl > boy) Gay- Sky and Cinnamon

Jackson: 18- I'm here so take it or leave it- Jax

 

Scott- 18- Straight as a pole- (Homophobia from him)

Breaden- 23- Don’t worry about me

[Implied S and B relationship]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual chapter should be posted by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

It was wednesday and I was having a particularly stupid day. Mr. Harris gave the class a 7 page paper due friday, I had to swim laps for an entire hour, a big ass pop quiz in math I'm pretty sure I failed, and a chem project with Danny. Well that last one isn't that bad. I was just bitching on that one. However, I do still need to talk to Jax before I shoot someone. The rest of the school day was pretty basic, dirty looks from Scott, sympathetic ones from the pack, and smart mouthed teachers trying me. I still talk with them any chance I get aka anytime Scott isn't around. During my free period I texted Peter that i had plenty of homework and asked if he could cook tonight. Of course he said yes.

 

So, maybe I might need to start with a little information. Me and Peter remodeled the loft and live their. Yes, we are together. He willing submitted to me then opened up and told me he did the same with Leah, his wife. She was human too. No, we are NOT part of Scott’s so called ‘pack.’ My dad moved away and I wanted to to stay, so he let me. We talk every couple of days and he sends money every now and again. I’m an alpha, albeit human, but alpha all the same. 

 

The day was finally over and I damn near bolted to Roscoe. I rung up Jax on my way up to the door. It’s 11 in London right now, but he’s usually up this late. “I swear to God I'm going to kill him.” Sty said as soon as the call picked up. “Well hello to you too and no you won’t.” Jax responded alert and awake. “Yeah you're probably right. You so need to come back out here. I'm dying alone here.” I shot back. “You are so not alone there. The pack is still there for you they're just scared shitless of Scott. Besides Peter is there too. I'm the lonely one. I haven't been able to go on a full moon run in months.” “Damn sorry I know. I'm over here bitching and you have actual problems. You need to go running though. Want me to talk to the Alpha out there for you?” I asked sadly. 

 

“No I’m ok I promise. I may actually be out there sooner than you think. I’ll talk to you later though ok I'm bout to go to sleep.” Jax said and Stiles sighed but agreed saying goodnight. Stiles finally pulled out of the parking lot.

 

After Peter started cooking Sty just so happened to turn the vibrator in the plug he was wearing on. Peter was able to handle it all of 12 seconds. He unfortunately shifted to plug onto his prostate and immediately sank to the floor. He turned the stove off, hoping to busy his hands to keep from touching himself. Peter whined and moaned cursing Stiles. He rocked back and forth on the plug damn near in tears. Stiles turned the intensity all the way up ….. then off. It was too late though. Peter came again. “Fuck.” Peter ground out. Peter looked at the clock- 1:48. 2 hours left he thought. Peter cleaned the mess he made, washed hands, then went back to cleaning up. He spent an hour cooking. Peter was abnormally scared as he waited for Stiles to get home. He spent forty minutes fidgeting and pacing. Stiles was about ten minutes from the the loft and Peter went upstairs to their room. He stripped, folded his clothes, putting them on the low dresser, and kneeled at the end of the bed.

 

I pulled up on the side of Peter’s black Tahoe in the parking lot. I turned off the jeep, grabbing my bag, and hopped out, walking to the door. I debated for a minute on taking the elevator but chose the stairs instead. Five minutes later and I was pushing the giant metal door to the loft open then closed. “Peter I'm back.” I know I don't have to say it. He can hear me fifteen away. I enjoy doing it though. “Peter?” I called out again as a question this time, going to the kitchen. He made spaghetti and garlic bread no doubt there was salad in the refrigerator. Peter still didn't respond he knew better, and Stiles immediately knew what had happened. Stiles went up the spiral staircase they got replaced. Stiles opened the finding what he expected, confirming what he thought happened. “How many?” I asked him. He looked up at me and I nodded back at him. “Once.” He said looking away. I started to strip and put my basketball shorts on, the only thing I was wearing now. “The vibrator?” I asked “Yes” he ground out sounding annoyed but also scared.

 

I got in the bed and motioned for him to follow me. “I am entirely to tired and stressed out right now so I'm going to let this one slide Ok?” He nodded looking at my ear. I spoke before he could ask me, “Scott took a swing at me and nicked my ear. I made sure it wasn't deep so don't worry about it.” “I'm going to kill him if he touches you again.” Peter growled that time. I kissed him to get him to relax a bit. “If I can’t neither can you. I talked to Jax today. I hope he comes out here soon. Did you know he hasn’t ran in months?” I babbled curiously. “He might have mentioned that last time we spoke.” Peter tried to whisper. I face palmed because of course he did. They hate me worrying. I do enough of that for the pack. “Come on let’s go eat.” I reached for some metal wrist cuffs. I made sensory dulling cuffs with the help of Deaton, so he can sleep easier and not always be alert. Technically being awake does not help with the nightmares.

 

I put them on him and he sighed heavy. We went downstairs and started making our plates. We were laughing and playing when someone banged on the door.


	4. PSA Please Read Me

I am really sorry about being super late with the next chapter but my life has been really crazy right now trying to settle school and get my life in order but i will be posting it soon I promise so again and thank for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

“Peter human or wolf?” I asked reaching for my gun I had stashed in the kitchen. Yes I have weapons. A few are stashed around the house and the rest are in the armory across the hall along with my workshop, other office, and extra rooms. Peter shook his head at my gun, so I put it back. “Wolf.” he said when I was done then I motioned for it again. He stopped me and said, “Just go answer it Jesus!” he turned going back to the kitchen to finish our plates. 

 

“Try to do something good for the lunatic and he wants to shoot it. He is definitely his father's son.” Peter mumbled stalking away. I cautiously walked to the door. Pulling it open, I was surprised to see Jackson with multiple bags at my door. I had to start talking to keep from having a breakdown. “I didn't know sooner than I think meant in four hours. Come here man.” He put his bags down then I pulled him into a hug where he scented me shamelessly, though he'll deny it later.

 

Jax physically relaxed against me. Being close to his alpha again made him happy. “Yeah I missed you too. Did you eat yet?” I asked making him hold himself up on his own again. He shook his head picking up the duffel bags. I closed the door, telling him to go make a plate. He scented Peter as soon as he got in the kitchen. I put his bags by the entertainment stand then I went upstairs to grab something for Jax. It was a small black box with a customization brand on the top of it. I'll just give it to him later I thought opening the box. I closed it after a lil bit sticking it in the pocket on my basket shorts, going back downstairs.

 

When I got down there I turned the tv on just as they were coming out, a movie was playing. Peter handed me a plate and we sat on the couch with me in the middle, watching the random movie, not really paying attention to the tv. Jax seemed to make it his mission to figure out what was in my pocket without actually asking me. It proved to be more entertaining to me than the movie. I made it hard for him too, but I decided to let him get them after the movie. I got up to wash the dishes and put the food away. Jax made a hurt sound that he quickly covered up. 

 

Peter got up and nuzzled at my neck. I got taller than him over summer, so I tower him slightly. I love it so much. “Let me do it.” Peter said, which was a sweet gesture, but he had already cooked. I nosed at his ear scenting him then kissed his neck. “It's alright. I got it stay with him.” I said. Peter relaxed and sat back down accepting his redirection to the couch. Jax just adjusted his position to get closer to Peter filling the gap of Sty’s temporary absence. 

 

I moved to the kitchen humming contently knowing they were listening though they didn't have to. We were safe here I made sure of that when we remodeled the loft. According to them and other people, including my mom when she was alive, I can sing but I don't see it. I was so deep in thought I almost missed the boys laughing and picking apart the movie on tv. Even though i'm a human, being an alpha still gives me heightened senses. Granted not to the point that I can tell the difference between wolves and humans yet but I got something to work with. 

 

I thought about how much Jax has changed, all of us for that matter. Jax grew his hair back out and dyed it burgundy matching my whiskey eyes for my birthday, leaving it like that. He got new piercings too. His eyebrow, lip, and tongue to add to his others: bellybutton, 2 on his ears and nipples. I wouldn't be surprised if his dick was too that's just Jax. Thankfully, he hasn't lost his sweet childlike nature that very few know of. I found myself leaning on the door frame just watching them. I was snapped out of my zoning with Jackson dragging me back to the couch so we could all cuddle and go to sleep.

 

“How are the others doing.” Jax asked me a while later laying with his head in my lap and Peter on my side. I expected it but I didn't realize until he asked, how long he held out before his protective side came out. He was worried and I could tell through the pack bond. “That answer is complicated. They are all coping and hiding differently. The twins have new wounds everytime I see them. I help anyway I can. Izzy talked to me any chance he got but I made him stop. Scott found out, hit him and I didn't want him in danger because of me. Me, Catwoman and Boyd leave things in each others locker to talk. Lyds and me send encrypted texts back and forth. Danny is the least phased besides when he steps in to protect them. Yeah we all mange the best we can for now.” I explained sending calming energies down all the pack bonds. “Why don't you just take them?” he asked me slightly angered. “If it was that easy I would. I hate this just as much as them maybe more.” I said running my hand through his hair soothing him. Jax started to nod off to it. Me and Peter shared a knowing look.

 

“Here before you go to sleep.” I lifted his head a little to go in my pocket and pull out the box he had been playing with through my pocket. I handed him the black box. He sat up opening it. Almost immediately he started to tear up. “Are you serious right now?” I nodded leaning on to Peter. He was mesmerized by the pair of wolfsbane infused sterling silver ear cuffs with the Spirit (Hale. Later) pack insignia engraved on it perfectly matching Peter’s bracelet. I'm pretty sure he could tell they were sensory dulling. 

 

It doesn't take it away fully, I made sure of it so it doesn't freak them out, but shortens their range to just above human. I picked one of them up then motioned for him to lean in. “It may take a little while to get used to them so one for now.” I warned snapping the cuff in place. He sighed in relief and practically jumped on me for a hug. “Thank you so much. I love them and you.” he said. I just combed my fingers through his hair. We all three just cuddled on the couch and went smoothly to sleep. Little did they know what was now running rampant it their woods.

 

I woke up to my phone going off. It was Lydia asking if I was coming to school. I looked at the time. “Holy shit” I was late so fucking late. I tried to move but my boys wouldn't let me. “Sty you've been so stressed out lately stay in today with us.” Peter said trying to pull me back down. “Yeah I just got back. I don't want to deal with them yet. Besides moving will disrupt our current balance.” Jax said turning his shirtless chest towards mine. “Alright alright i'm not going we can go out today for a celebration but later.” I gave them, texting Lydia that I wasn’t but to keep me in the loop. She knows what for. I laid back down on my back with them just looking at the ceiling. I found myself finally going back to sleep after a long time of being left with my mind, which is very dangerous for me. Yeah well that didn't last long at all. I was jumped out of my sleep from my phone ringing. 

 

I answered surprised to hear Boyd’s voice on the other side. “I didn't mean to wake you up or bother right now. Now that I think about it, it isn’t that important. You have your own-” I cut him off before he could keep going. He does this when he’s nervous, which got my attention. “What is it Boyd?” I said getting him to focus back on the purpose of the call. “Scott just told us that there is a rogue alpha roaming the woods, so for now avoid them please?” Boyd rushed out. I could hear the others in the background of the call. “I will be fine guys. I'm not alone, but thank you for the heads up. Now all of you get to class.” I told them then hung up the phone. I slid my way from under the other two going to take a leak. I left for three minutes and apparently that was long enough for them to raise an alarm until they heard the bathroom sink turn on.

 

I came out to them leering at me. “Whoa whoa chill out. You two were fine when I got up. Did you hear?” I said moving to the kitchen for a water bottle, the last part slightly more serious. They nodded at me. Normally I would jump to fix problems like these that arise and I think thats what they were waiting for us to do. I chose not to deal with it until it became a problem bigger that what Scott could handle or if he put the others in danger. “How about we got out for dinner then go to Sinema?” with that I dismissed that situation. “I am so fucking in!” Jax got up grabbing his bags running upstairs no doubt going to his room. Peter was less enthusiastic about it. I moved on top of Peter. “Come on itll be fun plus he’s already excited to go.” 

 

I kissed him when I stopped talking and pushed my hand under his shirt. He fought it for a few seconds then gave up, moaning into my mouth a little. I pushed my knee between his legs to get better leverage and to entice more sound from him. I stopped abruptly erupting into laughter. I damn near fell off of Peter listening to Jackson. “EWWWWWW you two are so gross. Did you forget that I can still hear you?” Peter couldn't help but crack a smile. I was about to counter but he started again. “And don't you dare act like you’re doing this for me Sty because we ALL know by now that it's a lie.” That only made me laugh harder. They spend way too much time with me. “Come on lets get dressed.” I got off of him and we went upstairs too.

 

I had on black skinny leg jeans and a black button up with only like 4 of the buttons actually buttoned and the sleeves rolled up just passed my wrists. I stood in front of out body length mirror. Not to sound conceited or anything but i look fucking hot right now. I look over at Peter through the mirror and froze because god damn that man looked delicious. He had on a basically see through white button up on and black jeans. When he finally noticed me staring, he walked over standing behind me. “You look fucking … Damn” It's not that i couldnt find any other words to say, believe me there was plenty of shit running through my mind, but the only word that would come out of my mouth was damn. Sometimes it's unfair how fucking good looking he is.

 

“Speak for yourself.” He put his hands under my barely buttoned shirt. I could feel the bracelet he had on his wrist. Before i could say anything he started bragging his claws down my chest. Ooooh he was starting something i don't think he is prepared to finish. “Peter whatcha doing. ” I wanted to stop him but i didn't at the same time. “I cant help it! It was calling me.” Peter gave back and stopped his hands. I was contemplating telling him to keep going but we had to go. 

 

“Do you want it on?” I looked towards his bracelet in case he didn't know what i was referring to, but i'm sure he did. “Um keep it on for dinner and off at the club?” It was a question. He always does that even though we've talked about it. “That's fine. Jax come here a sec.” I had to speak up a bit because of the ear clip. A few seconds later and he was asking to come in. Peter let me go and we turned to the door. “ Yeah go ahead.” I called out. He still only poked his head in first, which caused me to chuckle and shake my head. He one of the more well mannered betas.

 

“We’re decent now come here.” I was chuckling as it came out my mouth. He looked down shaking his head finally coming in the room. Damn did we all just bathe in sexyness tonight. Jax was wearing a black muscle shirt and white jeans that hugged his legs just right and white ones (shoes). “Hel - lo Whittemore.” I looked him up and down again then beckoned him over. He smiled as he walked over stopping in front of me.

 

I reached forward, running my fingers on his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I took his ear clip off. “Take it easy you have to let them come back in slowly so you don't freak. It may take a minute alright.” He took a deep breath, nodding, he opened his eyes. “I'm good. There back fine.” He gave me before leaving my hand. Peter leaned over the bed and snapped my ear cuffs on. They were identical to Jax’s except mine were red.

 

We all started to make our way to Peters car to go to dinner. There was this new place a few miles away from the loft we wanted to try out. It was called iLylaz. I think it was like a rooftop restaurant or something. Peter drove there. He says I drive like a maniac so very rarely do I drive his car. "Your folks cool with you being out here?" I asked clearly to Jackson. "Yeah I think they could tell I was unhappy and not sleeping well after a couple of weeks. They suggested I move back surprisingly." 

 

Well that was good then I thought. "Okay well that settles that then and i think we are here." I said unbuckling my seat belt as Peter parks. I got out and did a little stretch, stopping mid motion when i saw the building. "Holy Shit. How have we not seen this or saw it being built?!" I exclaimed mainly to Peter. “No Clue” he gave back blandly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question 
> 
>  
> 
> Are my stories predictable?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am very aware that this is a very short chapter and I know that I promised no more part 2's. But look google docs had other plans, so part 2 will come out in 3 days exactly.

Jackson practically ran to the door going in. "Hey Peter? Have you heard from Derek recently?" He slowed down a little realising something. "No i haven't actually. Does it worry you?" He held the door open for me. "Just a little he has went longer not responding but he tells me when that will happen. Don't raise the alarm just yet though." I looked around looking for Jax. "*whispering sorta* Hey Jax where are you?" I said. Peter tapped me and pointed towards a wall in the far left corner of the room we were in. I started walking granted confused at first but going anyway. I turned and saw Jax at a small tucked away table. "Nice pick. I heard this place was run by a pack. I find that cool." I sat down in the chair Peter pulled out for me. We were having a mindless conversation and looking over the menu.

 

"Hello my name is Nicholas and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you guys off with drinks." The boy finished looking up with frosty grey eyes smiling. He looked at Peter I guess assuming he was the one calling the shots. By the way Jackson looked at him Nicolas was a werewolf too. Peter just waited on me to start speaking. Nicolas must have picked up on the hints and/or saw the clip on my ear. He quickly corrected himself. "Umm.. please excuse me. I didn't realize that I was in the presence of an alpha." He bowed sharply squeezing his eyes shut. 'That was new.' I thought. "No it's fine it tends to happen a lot. You can get me water, Peter a long island iced tea, Jackson a pink lemonade mixed with sprite and a round of vodka shots please. " I told him turning and smiling at the slight blush on his face. "Yes of course I will be right back with your drinks." He kind of scurried away which i found adorable. My eyes wandered following him a bit which got me kicked and elbowed in the side.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK you two jeez. I wasn't going to do anything to him. Besides i saw the way you looked at him Jax. I'm not cruel but he is cute." That comment earned me another elbow to my side. "Jealous are we now baby. You know your all mine." I ran my hand on the nape of Peters neck, gripping it and pushing his head to the side to expose his neck. I kissed his neck punctuating my statement. I let him go after lingering for a bit. Peter dropped his head trying to collect himself. I noticed his hands shot between his legs to cover his growing boner. I made a silent promise to take care of that later. Then the drinks came and the fun began. We cheered two rounds of vodka shots. It had Jax flirting with Nicolas who lingered at the table some and me toying with Peter. We got food and calmed down a bit. I had to drive to Sinema because I refused to let Peter with two wolfsbane vodka shots and more than likely will home too. We pulled up and i took his bracelet off so we could go in.

 

Jax immediately found someone hotter than the sun to dance with and i managed to drag Peter to the dance floor too. A hyped song was playing that had everyone more so jumping than dancing. Then they played Cayendo [please go listen to this song if you don't remember it from season 4 it's one of my favs and goes crazy]. You guys know i have zero rhythm like what so ever but when this song came on it was like a gracefulness switch was flipped on in my brain. I was grinding against Peter, jumping on beat drops, and never leaving Peters mouth to long. It was awesome. When the song ended we went and got some shots managing to find jax on our way to the bar. He was talking with a very pretty girl that I think goes to our school but i wasn't really enthralled with finding out. We stayed for about an hour and a half before I decided we needed to go home if we ever wanted to make it to school tomorrow. 

 

I had to literally haul them out of the club and into the car. Note to self don't get wolves drunk by yourself. "Go slow pleeeeease" is at least what I think Jax attempted to say from the backseat. "Anything you want Jax." I told him to keep them quiet honestly.

 

7 Minutes Later  
Peter gripped my arm hard enough for me to jerk the car a bit. "PETER WHAT'S WRONG? Hey look at me whats wrong?" I was saying looking back and forth at the road. He dropped his head then tightened his grip on my arm. "Pull ovER PULL OVER" He called out. I unbuckled both our seat belts and swerved to the side of the street. I barely parked before we jumped out of the jeep. I ran over to keep him up. Thank god he managed not to throw up on me. That would've been a sad situation for both of us. 'How did he even manage to this drunk? NO WAY Peter Hale cant hold his liquor.' I thought. Then i look over. Jackson managed to get the door open. He was hanging out the jeep throwing up.


End file.
